Life's not all that bad
by maltese-princess
Summary: Katie is going through some changes in her life which she has a hard time adjusting to but with the help of Oliver Life doesnt seem all that bad....


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings of Harry Potter they are all owned by the talented JK Rowling

This is a story I wrote for English class I decided to post it on fanfiction net, it is a alternate reality so sorry if it isn't your type, but still tell me what you think of it, ciao Maltese-princess

The journey of rediscovering herself after a fatal accident that

Made her lose the ability to walk

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie had been a normal girl, well as normal as you could be, but something happened that changed her life around.

"Mom I need your help please" Katie says while trying to get her wheel chair up the ramp

"Alright dear relax i'm coming "Katie's mother calls out while rushing to her daughters side

You could notice the stress Katie's mother was bearing, a single mother trying to raise he two younger brothers and herself had really put pressure on her to be there for all of them during this time.

"There you go dear" she says smiling over brightly while giving her daughter a kiss on her head

Smiling Katie wheels her self up into her bedroom and looks herself in the mirror as a single dear roles down her face she quickly wipes it away afraid that someone would notice her crying, she hates at what has happened to herself if only she never got into that car, she would have still been able to walk, but now she was stuck in this wheel chair and she would never be the same, she didn't even feel the same, she felt alone and isolated nothing mattered anymore, life was over.

Hearing the phone in the background Katie's mum yells out for Katie to pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Katie how you feeling" Oliver says concerned

"I'm good" Katie says slightly annoyed, it wasn't that she didn't like him it was quiet the opposite, it was because she was annoyed at people asking her all the time, she was in a wheel chair not dieing

"I'm good, how are you"

"I'm good. Look I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something' Oliver says nervously

"Yeah why not"

"Well how about tomorrow then ill pick you up we can go there together it's not that far"

"No problem, see you then Olli" she says while smiling smugly

Hanging up the phone she smiles and starts to wheel herself down to the living room.

"Hey mum, I'm going with Olli to the movies tomorrow"

"You sure you will be alright" her mum says nervously

"Ill be alright" Katie says slightly annoyed

Turning around she wheels herself back up the ramp.

"I'm going to bed now alright" Katie says behind her

Getting into her bed, she settles herself in, smiling she thinks. Tomorrow would be a totally different day, she had not been out since the accident and she was dieing to go, but she was scared, she could no longer do the things she could do before and

It upset her deeply, what if Oliver found it to difficult to go out with her tomorrow. This prospect lingered in her mind for a great deal of time going over and over all the possible catastrophes, that's was until sleep finally came and took her from her thoughts.

Waking up to her alarm clock she quickly turns it of stretching she calls out for her mum to help her to get ready.

15 minutes later

"Mum i'm going to be late" A fretting Katie says while looking in the mirror

"Here you go dear, have fun" her mum says while handing Katie some money

Smiling Katie wheels herself downstairs, Feeling nervous she keeps checking herself in the mirror.

"What if he thinks I look stupid and is embarrassed to take me out" Katie says to herself

"He wouldn't feel like that, he wouldn't have asked you to the movies" she reassured herself

Time seemed to crawl by, and then the sound of the doorbell rang waking Katie from her thoughts.

Wheeling to the door she opens it to see Oliver beaming down at her, bending down he gives her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush

"Hey Katie you look really good" Oliver compliments while going red himself

"Um... thank you so do you" Katie says surprised

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah i'm ready... mum i'm going now"

"Ok dear have fun" she yells back

Going down the ramp they make their way to the shops, while getting there they stumble on a girl that they used to go to school with.

"Hey Katie how are you" Angelina says surprised

"I'm good, long time no see" Katie says in return

"Yeah true it has been a long time" she says while looking at Katie

"I hope I don't sound too rude but what happened" Angelina says sympathetically

Seeing the frustration in her features Oliver grabs her hand reassuringly"

"I was in a car accident about six months ago... I am paralyzed down my lower back and legs... they say that I won't be able to walk again" Katie says with bitterness evident in her voice

"Oh I didn't know, must be hard for you then" she says caringly

"Yeah well it can be at times but you get used to it I guess"

Checking the time Angelina apologizes saying that she must leave.

"You alright Katie" Oliver says looking her straight in the eyes

"yeah I am, its not like I haven't heard it before, I just wish that they would stop feeling sorry for me, I don't want to feel sorry for myself, I hate it and yet I do, I cant escape it, you try and look in the mirror every day and see yourself living in this chair, it scares me because I can't do anything, I am constantly hating the way I am"

Looking at her he squeezes her hand,

"You can do a lot of things that most people can't do, you should never doubt yourself Katie, you are one of the strongest people I know and the most beautiful, please don't forget that."

Touching his face she feels drawn to him, and then on instinct she slowly closes the gap as their lips touch for the first time.

As they stop for fresh air she looks into his hazelnut eyes.

"Thank you Oliver, for being their for me" she whispers

One half year later

"Hey Oliver you want to go eat out tonight' a bubbly blond girl asks

"Id love that Katie" Oliver smiles back

For Katie it was a hard and long journey to accept who she was, at times it was a real struggle but she had her family and friends behind her to help her along especially Oliver who she could not have done without, his encouragement and support helped Katie through the worse trauma of her life and has help her through the journey of finding herself once again.


End file.
